The Passion Within
by suicides-in-the-blood
Summary: [COMPLETE] One Off, Draco lives with Severus Snape, comming home drunk one night the two of them share something special and let out the passion within...


Disclaimer: This is my own work, im just using J.K. Rowling's world okay. I earn no money from this and I write it for my pure enjoyment only.

Authors Quick Note: Hello once again my faithful readers, ok there is something that is really racking my nerves at the moment. Looking at how many hits my stories have had, The Hidden Agenda has almost 2000 hits right and only 73 or so reviews. What's up with that? Are all you readers so despicable you can't even spare 30 seconds more to tell an author what you think of their work? I would be really happy if you read and then REVIEW after words okay? Thanks. This is a one off but it might turn into something more. Sorry if it's short.

Dedication – I dedicate this fanfic to a friend of mine called Kurt, who is like way cool and doing a biography on me for English! Go Kurt! With the black nails dude! lol.

The Passion Within

Draco and Severus made their way drunkenly into the quiet Snape Mannor, steadying them selves against each others body weight. After Lucius had been put in jail, Narcissa dying of heartache Draco was left alone in the cold and uncaring world. The only person Draco could relate to was Severus Snape, his old Hogwarts Potions Professor who lived alone in his big mannor. Draco being his favorite student, let Draco move in whilst Malfoy Mannor laid forgotten, and the house elves all moving into Snape Mannor as Draco had done.

They were coming back from a heavy night of drinking on the town, laughing copiously and slurring out their words. Draco stumbled on his the hem of his long black robe, and began falling, but was saved by Severus's lean arm which caught him around the middle. "Thannnnks," Draco slurred, as he smoothed down his robes as best he could before falling into a fit of girlish giggles.

Severus looked at the boy…the man before him. Draco's blonde hair had grown out and sat silkily just below his shoulders, just like Lucius's had been when he was this age and his complexion remained pale like his mothers. Draco was beautiful he thought to himself many a time as he stared down at the younger man.

After Draco's feverish giggles had subdued they made their way up the marble staircase, arm in arm. Severus leaded Draco to his room and shut the door on his way out, leaving the blonde man strewn drearily across his large king sized four-poster bed. He smiled, and skipped all the way to his large dimly lit room at the end of the long hall.

Not even bothering to close the door behind him, he strode into the large bathroom conjoined to his room, and started ripping his robes off his body. He could instantly see the scars; even in his drunken state they were still visible to him. They ran up and down his torso in all shapes and sizes. Scar's of the heart he had once told Madam Pomfrey who insisted on giving him a potion to make the scars disappear. He loved his scars as sick as it sounded; they made him the man he was today.

He clapped his hands two times before a loud pop echoed the large room and Willow his house elf stood bowing graciously before him. "Batheeeeeeee myee Willlllow," he slurred, making his way groggily into the large empty bath tub. Willow picked up an empty jug and clicked her long scrawny fingers; it instantly filled with warm water as she poured it over her master who looked extremely relaxed.

After Willow had bathed Severus, she dressed him in boxers and bowed before retreating back to the kitchen to begin her nightly chores. Severus flopped gingerly on his bed as something yelped. "Whatttttttt's goinnnnnng onnnn heaaaaaa?" he attempted to yell. All he heard from the other side of the bed was feverish girly giggles.

"Draccccco?" he enquired, moving onto the bed himself. He saw the other nod at him. Before he could say another word Draco had pounced on him, sending them both crashing to the floor.

"Owwwwwwwww," the older man whined as he slowly got back up, the other man in tow.

Draco didn't hesitate he leaned in and pressed his lips to Severus Snape's causing and erotic passion to start burning at the pit of both their stomachs. Shocked, Severus stood motionless, frozen in shock didn't move until the younger blonde had slipped his tongue into his mouth. It was then he realized he was kissing him back with all the passion that had been locked away for more than 20 years.

Hands were roaming freely about each body, each man moaning into the heated kisses, full of lust, wanting, of pure wrought emotion. Severus taking control pushed Draco on the bed ripping off his clothes with a swish of his hand. Trailing wet kisses down Draco's toned and muscled body, he was satisfied at the moans he was causing to burst from the other's lips.

(THE LEMON…. In your review tell me if you want to read the lemon… it's fairly okay…)

Both fell asleep almost immediately, exhausted. They had let out the passion within, held tight, enclosed for so many years. Both slept soundly until midday, neither regretting what had happened between them..

The End.

A/N: How did you like that? I hope it was okay… im a little bit descriptive but can you blame me? LOL… Well whatever you think, please read it and review it, means the world to me! Thanks a bunch.

Mango Kan


End file.
